Límite entre padre e hija
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Tener a su hija en su casa era algo que nunca se esperó, término creyendo que por su bien el destino decidió que tomaran caminos diferentes. Ahora que había vuelto ni él mismo sabia que tendría que recorrer un camino que debió asimilar dieciséis años atrás, y no contaba con que este camino tuviera ciertos desvíos que tendría que evitar si no quería terminar peor de lo que estaba.
1. Su llegada

**Límite entre padre e hija**

**Cap. 1 Su llegada **

Una, dos, tal vez tres veces había sonado el despertador, o eso creía en los pocos minutos que estuvo consciente, se levanto de manera perezosa de la cama para después entrar medio adormilado a la ducha, generalmente no solía poner una alarma, solo en caso de hacer algo de importancia, trato de recordar ese algo, pero por más que lo intentaba su mente quedaba en blanco. Salió de la ducha y busco algo de ropa en su armario, bostezo mirando por su ventana, nada nuevo, el mismo cielo azul, los mismos pájaros de varios colores atravesando el panorama, los mismos edificios de siempre, los autos y personas cruzando la calle, y uno que otro avión.

Aquel ultimo lo dejo pensativo, no era como si los aviones representaran algo en su vida, pero sentía que era necesario, rodo los ojos, a lo mejor solo eran cosas suyas. Fue a la cocina, abrió la nevera, la observo completa y opto por tomar esa mañana jugo de naranja, cerro la puerta de su refrigerador y casi de inmediato escupió el jugo, seguido tocio descontroladamente tratando de sacar los restos del liquido de sus pulmones, ¡Como lo había olvidado! En la puerta un papel decía "_Llegada de la mocosa"_ tiro el vaso al lavaplatos y corrió a la sala, buscando las llaves de su auto, salió del edificio, rogando al cielo para que no fuera demasiado tarde para recoger a esa niña ya que el aeropuerto quedaba a más de una hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro apurado al aeropuerto, mirando por todos lados tratando de encontrar a... ¿A quien se supone que debía buscar? Lo pensó detenidamente, la verdad era que no sabia como se llamaba esa niña, como era físicamente y no recordaba hace cuantos años tuvo la estupidez de crearla, lo único que sabia era que hace dos días la que alguna vez fue su novia y madre de la mocosa, le había llamado para decir que la niña lo iría a visitar y le colgó. Por un momento sintió miedo, ya que aquella mujer tenia su numero de celular, pero después casi se desmayó al escuchar la noticia de su hija, ¡Por Dios, no la conocía!

El hombre se acerco a una recepcionista del lugar, estuvo unos segundos en silencio, para después preguntar por una niña de unos diez años que venia en un vuelo de Estados Unidos, la recepcionista revisó en los vuelos de ese día, sin embargo lo miro confundida, en la información que ella tenia no existía nada como lo que decía, el hombre agradeció y se alejo de ahí, antes de que la recepcionista le preguntara algo más. Camino lentamente pensando en que hacer, aunque la opción de irse y no preocuparse más le pareció atractiva, suspiro un par de veces cerrando sus ojos y masajeándose una cien, como supuso la situación y su vida se tornaría un problema.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, frente a él una foto de si mismo acaparaba su campo visual, retrocedió unos pasos asustado. El sonido de una pequeña risa se hizo presente, por primera vez en su vida se quedo sin palabras, no porque todo lo que pensaba acerca de la mocosa fuera falso, sino al revés, no era una niña de diez años como él creía, era una chica de dieciséis, aunque no fuera estadounidense era inglesa, más o menos parecido porque igual hablaban inglés, pero lo que más le impresionó era que esa chica tenia sus mismas características, era físicamente su clon, pero más bajita y versión femenina.

La chica miro de nuevo al hombre y la foto que tenia de él, sonrió porque por fin lo había encontrado. Se acerco con cansancio marcado en su rostro, los dos se quedaron mirando mientras Len suspiraba, admitía desear que ese momento nunca hubiera llegado, pero tenía que suceder, aunque por dentro estaba que se mataba.

-Llegaste cinco horas tarde – sonrió la chica –. Mi mamá me dijo que eso harías

-Que inteligente es tu mamá – ironizó el chico –. Dame tus maletas, nos iremos a casa

-Que bien, por fin conozco a mi papá, y pasare con él mucho tiempo

-No te emociones niña, solo será un mes

-Me llamo Rin Kagamine – hizo pucheros –. Y serán seis meses

-¿Te dieron mi apellido? – el hombre sonrió –. Espera... ¡Seis meses!

La chica solo asintió. Len se colocó pálido, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se podría desmayar por segunda vez en el día.

Después como buena persona que era, aunque no muy dedicada, le ayudo a la chica con sus maletas, la rubia por su parte se paso todo el viaja hablando sobre cosas sin sentido para el hombre, de vez en cuando olvidando que se encontraba en Japón y comenzando a hablar en ingles. En ese momento Len supo, que a pesar de ser su viva imagen tenia la misma actitud de su madre, lo que internamente odiaba.

Casi dos horas habían pasado del aeropuerto a su casa, no entendía cómo, si generalmente solía ser una, y en el momento en que entraron a esta casi se arrepintió, en cierta forma porque su casa estaba hecha un asco, las cosas por todos lados, nada sin lavar en la cocina, ropa por donde sea que se viera, la verdad era que no había tenido tiempo de organizar, aunque también el hecho de que su hija estuviera ahí no cambiaria nada, por lo que se podía decir que de todos modos no hubiera hecho ni el mínimo esfuerzo por cambiar la apariencia de su departamento.

-¿Tu vives aquí? – cuestiono Rin, sin saber realmente que decir.

-Supongo que de no ser así no te habría traído – respondió, sin un ápice de consideración.

Hasta ese momento no le habría importado la apariencia de nada relacionado con su hogar, él era soltero, tampoco estaba dispuesto a salir con alguien, había olvidado lo que era tener a una mujer en su casa, la última fue su madre, y de eso hace más de once años. Además, los únicos que visitaban su humilde morada eran sus amigos, los cuales al ser hombres no les importaba su estado.

Podía decir entonces, que era un sin vergüenza en ese sentido, pero curiosamente, cuando la chica dio el primer paso para adentrarse en el departamento, sintió cierta incomodidad, tal vez porque estaba dando la peor imagen de sí mismo, o porque su hija estaba ahí, con un semblante indescifrable, mirando por todos los rincones de la casa como si así fuera a saber más de su vida.

Carraspeo un poco, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica, consiguiéndolo casi al instante, metió sus manos a su bolsillo y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le obligo a seguirle. Rin no dijo nada, en cierta forma quería conocer todo de aquel padre que no pudo tener en su infancia o en su adolescencia, mucho le había costado convencer a su madre de dejarle pasar tiempo con él, días enteros de suplicas e incesantes ruegos, y al final casi por milagro o por lastima, realmente no le importaba, le había concedido su deseo de conocerle. En un principio debía decir que tenia elevadas expectativas de como seria su padre, después de todo su madre era castaña y de ojos claros, aunque no como los de Len, sabía entonces que su parecido físico debía ser de su padre, y no podía estar más convencida después de lo que había visto, eran prácticamente iguales, podía hacerse pasar hasta por hermanos, eso le alegraba. Quería saber si tenían algún otro parecido aunque no fuera el físico, costumbres o gustos tal vez, incluso forma de ser, Rin solo quería saber que tanto compartía con ese hombre, y lo descubriría, es más, con los seis meses que estaría le bastaba y sobraba.

Len se detuvo frente a una puerta, sacando una de sus manos de sus bolsillos solo para señalarla, dándole el total permiso de que fuera la misma chica la que abriera la puerta de la que sería su temporal habitación, además Len no iba a ser quien se la abriera, eso significaba que estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que le sucedía, lo cual sería una total mentira, también significaba que sería oficial los seis meses que pasarían juntos, lo cual odiaba internamente. Rin ajena a todo lo que pensaba su padre, tomo su maleta de viaje y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con algo diferente, pese a que el resto del departamento estaba hecho un caos, el cuarto estaba organizado, limpio, cosa que le saco una gran sonrisa, al menos su llegada había hecho que ese cuarto estuviera bien para ella, aunque no tuviera la gran cosa.

Len lo noto casi de inmediato, arqueando sus labios en una sonrisa algo cínica, si esa habitación estaba así, no era porque le importara la chica, era porque en esos días sus amigos habían venido en plan de joda y no los dejaría volver un caos su habitación.

-Quédate ahí, organizando lo que trajiste – le ordeno Len, dispuesto a dejarla.

-Espérame, no tardare mucho – decía ella, no quería perder detalle alguno de su padre.

-Tomate el tiempo que quieras, tengo que hacer algo

-¿Demoraras? – se sonrojo ella – Tengo mucha ropa que organizar

-Vendré en un rato, a ver como estas – desvió su mirada.

Esa había sido la conversación más incomoda de su vida, mucho más que el sermón de su madre cuando se entero que había hecho _"eso"_ con su novia. En todo caso trato de olvidar sus recuerdos de su adolescencia, concentrándose en lo que ahora le importaba, aunque no en gran proporción, su casa era un asco, y aquello en situaciones normales no le hubiera importado, pero ahora su hija estaba con él, tenia orgullo, y no dejaría que la mocosa le dijera a su madre que era un descuidado, por lo que sin mas estaba decidido a dejar su casa organizada, fue a la cocina, decepcionándose inmediatamente, ¿Hace cuanto no lavaba? Subió las mangas de su camisa abriendo el grifo del agua, haciendo que callera sobre la montaña de platos, después tomo el jabón y lo echo encima de estos sin cuidado alguno, esperando que ellos solos hicieran lo que debían hacer, y tras algunos minutos decidió ponerlos organizadamente en el cajón donde siempre solía ponerlos. Sonrió, la cocina estaba lista, a excepción del pedazo de lechuga que estaba tirado a un lado del refrigerador, gruño, y con el pie lo lanzo debajo de este. Paso a la sala, recogiendo los cojines del sofá y colocándolos encima de estos, abrió las cortinas para que algo de luz pasara y no estar en la oscuridad como solía, busco el control del televisor, tardando casi como diez minutos, encontrándolo, estaba bajo unas revistas que también organizo, después metió toda la ropa a la lavadora, y por ultimo rego las plantas que tenía en su balcón y en el jardín interior, justo en el momento que sentía a Rin salir de la habitación para dirigirse a donde estaba él.

-Oye papá – enmudeció, viendo que de un momento a otro el lugar estaba más... presentable.

-¿Si, sucede algo? – sonrió satisfecho el hombre.

-Solo me preguntaba – si una cosa le había ensenado su mamá, era que su padre es muy egocéntrico, por lo que algunas veces era mejor dejar pasar por alto lo que hiciera –. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Te diré que no pensé en nada – alzo los hombros, ni recordaba que su hija haría acto de presencia ese día –. ¿Quisieras hacer algo en específico?

-No realmente – suspiro, pensándolo un momento – Tal vez regrese a organizar algunas cosas que me faltan

Len asintió, más por tenerla lejos que por el mismo deseo de hacer algo con ella. Esperó a que entrara en la habitación, para salir al balcón y sentarse cerca de algunas plantas de ahí, tal vez pasaría el resto de la tarde escondido de aquella chica. La verdad era que no sabía cómo se sentía respecto a aquello, nunca la había visto, y había sufrido mucho por ella, y por las demás cosas que conllevo aquello, no consentía el hecho de tenerla frente a él, como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero aunque él sabía que ella no tenía la culpa directa de los acontecimientos de su pasado, no podía comportarse de una forma digna con ella.

Después de todo, poco más de dieciséis años no era tiempo que pudiera tomarse a la ligera, y seis meses no ayudarían a reponer todo el tiempo que había perdido. Además, él aun no se sentía listo para afrontar lo que vendría en esos meses que le faltaban por recorrer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí reportándome con mi nueva historia de este año de Vocaloid, la cual, quise que fuera un poco diferente, aquí vemos a un Len y una Rin no como hermanos, como lo fueron en mi anterior historia.**

**Aun así, no será tan largo, no se me dan las historias así, y como siempre, yo le doy parte de la responsabilidad a mis lectores preguntándoles cosas: ¿Cómo quedaría una situación romántica entre estos dos en esta historia? Tipo "Trato de satisfacción" aunque no tan explicito. **

**Espero les guste como les gusto mi anterior publicación. Y como siempre**

**¡Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, adiós!**


	2. Les presento a mi hija

**Límite entre padre e hija**

**Cap. 2 Les presento a mi hija**

Se levanto, más cansado de lo que nunca hubiera creído, solo había transcurrido una semana desde la llegada de su hija, y creía que en cualquier momento caería ante la personalidad hiperactiva que esta poseía, los únicos momentos para descansar que él los creía así era cuando se iba a su trabajo, y la verdad era que el grupo de vagos con los que tenía que compartir oficina no le hacía descansar nunca.

Tal vez por eso era que por las mañanas hacia todo lo más rápido que podía y se despedía como si nada de ella, dejándola solo en casa, pues ella había llegado no en tan buen momento y suponía que no hacía nada en el día, más que ver televisión y comer un poco. Además, por muy difícil que se le hiciera había decidido que no se encariñaría con ella.

Rin lo había notado, sin embargo, lo acreditaba al hecho de que no había pasado demasiado tiempo con su padre, por lo que aun le tomaría tiempo acostumbrarse a tenerle a su lado. Aun así, había algo que le molestaba, el tener que quedarse sola en casa de seis a seis, sin nada emocionante que hacer. Salió de la casa, para caminar como lo hacía en las mañanas, algunas vueltas a la manzana y volver, pues aun no se aventuraba a ir mas allá pues no recordaba el camino.

Bajo las escaleras, llegando dos pisos más abajo de donde ahora vivía, al momento que escuchaba un horrible sonido de algo cayendo por todo el edificio. Asustada se acerco hacia donde lo escucho, encontrándose con que uno de los apartamentos tenia la puerta entre abierta, y escuchaba varios gritos provenientes de ella.

–¡Tenemos que irnos! – se termino de abrir la puerta mostrando a una chica más alta que ella, de largo cabello azulado –. ¿Quién eres?

–Solo pasaba por aquí – respondió de inmediato, pues eso no se lo esperaba.

–¡Gumi, le conoces! – grito la chica, que parecía mas apurada que antes.

–¡Déjala pasar, no importa! – Rin se sintió incomoda, y más cuando la de cabello azul prácticamente le empujo adentro del edificio.

Se dedico a seguir a la chica, eso en definitiva no solía pasarle en Londres, donde ella vivía. Llego a la sala, donde otras dos chicas estaban, una de cabello corto verde y otra de cabello rosado largo, demasiado. El escenario era algo apocalíptico, pues entre las tres intentaban llevar una batería, que de por sí ya estaba desarmada, había un bajo a medio guardar en un estuche y una guitarra encima de un sofá, con algunos de sus complementos a su lado. La de cabello verde le lanzo una mirada, dejando lo que hacía para observarla de pies a cabeza, algo confundida.

–¿Dime, le conoces? – pregunto la de cabello rosa.

–Se me hace conocida – respondió, de manera lenta –. Se parece al amigo de mi vecino, el que vive unos pisos arriba

–Ah, estás hablando de mi papá – sonrió Rin, al ver como la chica asentía.

–No sabía que tuviera una hija

–Es que no vivo con él – desvió su mirada –. ¿No las estoy molestando?

–No lo haces, pero la verdad necesitamos mover esto al estacionamiento

–No se preocupen, puedo ayudarles.

No era como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer, por lo que ayudarles no le quitaría tiempo. Tomo la batería con ayuda de la chica de cabello rosa, mientras que las otras dos hacían hasta lo imposible por arreglar el bajo y la guitarra. Al salir bajaron todas esas cosas por las escaleras, fue difícil, aunque no como lo esperaban, y al final subieron todo a la parte de atrás de una camioneta. Rin estaba a punto de despedirse y volver al apartamento de su padre cuando las chicas le retuvieron, agradeciéndole.

–¿Que pretenden hacer? – pregunto Rin a las chicas.

–Como pensaras, tenemos una banda – procedió a explicar la de cabello verde –. En realidad, comenzamos hace apenas unos meses

–Ensayábamos en el apartamento de Gumi – siguió la de cabello rosa –. Pero los vecinos comenzaron a quejarse por el ruido

–Así que nos trasladamos, a una parte donde no nos molestaran

–¿Quieres venir con nosotras? – completaron las tres, al mismo tiempo.

Rin solo asintió, creyendo que tal vez podría ser amiga de las chicas.

Subieron a la camioneta, Rin y la de cabello verde atrás, mientras la de cabello rosa en el copiloto y la de cabello azul conducía.

–Aun no te preguntamos tu nombre, el mío es Gumi – le sonrió la chica –. Yo toco el bajo

–¡Ah, y yo la guitarra! – grito la que conducía, asustando a las demás –. Me llamo Miku

–Por simple lógica sabrás que yo toco la batería, me llamo Luka

–Bueno, me llamo Rin, y me alegra conocerlas.

Miku iba a gritar algo más, sin embargo se contuvo ante los ruegos de sus amigas, pues según ellas no querían morir en un accidente automovilístico, por lo que resignada se digno a conducir como una persona normal, con lo cual Rin tuvo la oportunidad de ver la ciudad en donde vivía su padre, que era muy diferente a su ciudad, el cielo estaba despejado, de un azul muy claro, las nubes se veían blancas y esponjosas, y aunque el ambiente era fresco no sentía la necesidad de llevar una sombrilla a donde fuera por miedo a una llovizna repentina, como solía presenciarse todo el día donde vivía.

Además, estar con esas chicas que apenas conocía no le daba miedo, las personas de Japón parecían agradables, y tal vez eso le servirá para dejar de pensar en su padre, así fuera por un momento.

Al llegar a lo que parecía una zona un poco alejada del departamento, pero aun así en la zona central de la ciudad, alcanzo a ver a lo lejos la entrada a un edificio, alto y grande, que fácilmente tendría cuarenta pisos, asustándose un poco, pues la verdad no creía que fueran a un lugar a un mejor, se imaginaba una bodega, alejadas de a quien le pudiera molestar el ruido.

Entraron sin problemas, pues a la seguridad del lugar pareció no importarle en lo más mínimo que un auto lleno de niñas llegara al lugar. Miku se estaciono, bajando su guitarra mientras que Gumi bajaba su bajo y les daba órdenes a unos hombres de subir la batería al doceavo piso, Rin por su parte se dedico a seguir al grupo de chicas.

Llegaron a la recepción, siendo saludadas por todos aquellos que se atravesaban en el camino, subieron a un ascensor casi al final del pasillo y subieron a doceavo piso. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un cuarto, pero al abrir la puerta era casi del tamaño de uno de los departamentos de donde Vivian, la pared del fondo no existía, era un gran ventanal que daba el panorama hacia la ciudad, a sus lados dos grandes cortinas rojas, había unos sillones y en el centro una mesita pequeña, habían extensiones por todos lados, unos amplificadores y cables para todos, la batería de Luka ya estaba en el lugar, junto con algunos papeles esparcidos con algunas canciones y también dos pedestales, uno para la guitarra y otro para el bajo.

–Gumi, hermoso lugar – Miku saco su guitarra, para cambiarle las cuerdas.

–¿Como hicieron para pagar un lugar así? – inocentemente pregunto Rin.

–Esto es una compañía discografía – sonrió Gumi –. Es de mis padres

–Ah – suspiro Rin, tratando de comprenderlo –. ¡Esto es tuyo!

–¿Eso lo explica todo, no? – Luka hablo a lo lejos, sentada en uno de los sillones.

–¿Si los padres de Gumi son dueños de una compañía discográfica, por qué no son famosas?

–No es que no queramos – hablo Miku, colocando su guitarra en el pedestal –. Es que aun no podemos

–Somos tres personas, y con los instrumentos que tenemos solo se nos ocurre algo como Heavy Metal

Rin también llego a pensar lo mismo, de hecho, le pareció que esas tres chicas eran demasiado lindas para terminar de rebeldes en una banda de Heavy Metal por todo el mundo, y mucho menos si cantaban en japonés, para Rin era mejor si cantaban en ingles, y no era que el japonés no sirviera para el Rock, pero era más común escucharlo en ingles.

–La verdad, pensamos en agregar una nueva persona a la banda, pero con algún instrumento más suave

–Como un piano – Rin sonrió, colocándose frente a ellas.

–Yo sé tocar piano, puedo ayudarles cuando lo necesiten

–¿Y no te gustaría formar parte de la banda? – en ese momento Rin se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

–No puedo, no creo que a mi padre le guste – mintió con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

–Puedo convencer a tu padre, por eso no hay problema – alzo los hombros Gumi.

¿Convencer a su padre? No había problema, él ni sabía que estaba "en contra" de que formara parte de esa banda, el problema es que Rin no quería ilusionarles, después de todo ella no vivía en Japón, ella vivía en Inglaterra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un sonoro bostezo se escucho por todo el lugar, atrayendo la atención de las personas a su alrededor, las cuales simplemente se dedicaron a observarlo como si fuera lo más interesante del lugar. Aquella mañana había pasado de manera lenta, sin ninguna distracción o por lo menos trabajo decente, solo mucho papeleo de su empresa que prácticamente lo habían terminado hace unos días, lo que provocaba un ambiente de aburrimiento y monotonía en su oficina, al igual que en él y sus amigos.

Aunque para todos esa oficina era sinónimo de apatía, con todas sus paredes blancas, con las típicas macetas de solo hojas, cuatro escritorios con libros y papeles en gran cantidad sobre ellos, pero lo único que tenía a su favor era el gran ventanal desde el cual se podía ver parte de la ciudad, aunque estuvieran en el quinto piso y todos los pisos tuvieran el mismo ventanal. En esa oficina se encontraba un chico de cabello azul, con una taza de café entre sus manos, sus piernas apoyadas en su escritorio mirando el techo le lugar como si fuera lo más interesante. A su lado había otro chico de cabello grisáceo, con su cabeza y sus manos apoyados en su escritorio, respirando calmadamente, se notaba que él llevaba una o dos horas durmiendo, en la misma oficina aunque en una esquina había otro chico, de un largo cabello morado, como era costumbre en él tecleaba cosas en su Notebook, y por ultimo en ese lugar se encontraba el jefe de los tres, un chico rubio de semblante serio, sentado en su escritorio, con su mirada puesta en el ventanal.

Aquel pequeño grupo de cuatro personas conformaban los abogados de la empresa, y uno de los grupos más importantes de esta en una de sus actividades principales, hacer todo el papeleo que concernía a los contratos que la compañía discográfica hacia con todas los artistas que pertenecían a esta.

–Buenos días – había entrado una mujer castaña a la habitación, con algunos portafolios en las manos.

–¿Sucedió algo secretaria Meiko? – pregunto despreocupado Len.

–Solo el mismo grupo de chicas a molestarles – dijo la castaña, sonriendo –. Les aviso porque vienen en el séptimo piso

Meiko abandono la oficina mientras un molesto Len pensaba las cosas, ese grupo de tres chicas siempre iban a molestarles en el momento mas inoportuno, aunque debía admitir que no estaba haciendo nada, por lo que la presencia de esas niñas tal vez no sería la peor.

Se levanto de su lugar, acercándose a Kaito y bajando sus piernas del escritorio, lanzándole un portafolio a Daisuke en la cabeza para que despertara y cerrando de golpe la Notebook de Gakupo, todo al mismo tiempo. Y no era para molestarles, es que debían ser los profesionales que ellos debían mostrar al público, no un grupo de vagos.

La puerta de cristal se abrió, mostrando a las tres típicas niñas que le iban a molestar casi una vez a la semana, junto con una chica nueva, una que casi hace desmayar a Len, pues era su hija.

–¿Durmiendo como siempre? – dijo Gumi, sentándose en un asiento del lugar.

–La frente roja de Daisuke lo dice todo – sonrió Miku, sentándose al lado de Kaito y mirando algunos papeles.

–Bueno, Len me volvió a golpear con algo – se quejo el de cabello gris.

–Agradece que esta vez no es un vaso y no estás mojado en café – Gakupo le respondió, causando que las chicas sonrieran.

–¡Eso solo sucedió una vez! – se volvió a quejar Daisuke, algo apenado.

–¿Len estas bien? – le susurro Kaito a su amigo, quien parecía haberse quedado en un coma repentino –. No dejo de pensar que la chica nueva tiene cierto parecido contigo

–No lo menciones, nadie más se ha dado cuenta – casi le cayó con el tono amenazante que utilizo.

–Len, tenemos algo que hablar contigo – dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo, tomando a Rin de los hombros y colocándose frente a él, como si fueran un escuadrón.

–¿En qué te metiste esta vez? – le susurro Len a su hija, asustándole, pues ella aun no le había visto enojado.

–¡Es la chica que necesitamos para la banda! - Miku le miro, a punto de llorar –. ¡Sabe tocar el piano!

–¡Pero ella dice que no le dejas! – siguió Luka actuando como Miku.

–¡Por favor háblenlo! – termino Gumi con su no muy elaborado plan.

Él no era quien para negarle algo Rin, los pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza en ese momento eran muy sencillos, los dos eran un total desconocido para el otro, si Rin quería salir a una discoteca a bailar y tomar alcohol, él la dejaría, porque sentía que no tenía derecho alguno sobre ella, además él no había desarrollado esa sensación de familiaridad que un padre tiene con su hija, porque él nunca la conoció, él no tuvo la capacidad de estar con ella, y en ese momento, sentía que tampoco lo tenía.

Incomodo por las miradas que le lanzaban las chicas, y aun más por las que sus amigos le lanzaban, tomo a Rin por una de sus manos, saliendo de la oficina y caminando por el pasillo, alejándose lo suficiente como para que no le escucharan como para que tampoco le vieran.

–¿Que es todo eso de unirse a la banda? – Len frunció el ceño –. ¿Cómo que no te lo permito?

–Por error les dije que sabía tocar el piano, y dijeron que me necesitaban – la chica bajo su mirada, cerrando sus ojos –. No les quiero decir que no vivo en Japón, la mejor idea que tuve fue decir que no me dejarías

–¡Gumi es la hija del dueño, me despiden si no te permito participar en esa banda!

–¡Yo no sabía que trabajabas aquí, desde que llegue hace una semana actúas como si no existiera para ti!

Ese parecía ser uno de los puntos débiles de Len. En su interior quería pensar que podría llegar a formar algo con esa chica, algo como veía a otros hombres con sus hijos, pero no la lograba tolerar, había un pasado fuerte que conllevaba poder aceptarla, y él no estaba preparado, no en ese momento.

–De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras – dijo, suspirando el chico –. Yo trabajo y tu juega con tu banda, aun así, creo que deberías decirle que eres de Inglaterra

–¡Gracias Papá! – le recorrió un impulso le abrazarle, que fue rápidamente reprimido.

–Me gustaría que dejaras de decirme papá – se quejo Len, ante la mirada escéptica de su hija –. ¿Qué? Yo te digo Rin

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues sus recién hechas amigas aparecieron, llevándosela de nuevo a su estudio, aunque Rin dudaba de poder responderle algo, su comentario le había dolido, ¿Si no le podía llamar papá, como se debía dirigir a él de ahora en adelante?

Len por su parte volvió a la oficina, más confundido de lo normal por la charla que había tenido con Rin, sentía que debía darle una explicación más solida de sus acciones, pero no quería hacerlo en donde trabajaba, y mucho menos de forma apresurada, de la noche a la mañana no iban a tener la mejor relación, eso igual lo sabía.

Entro a la oficina, siendo rodeado de inmediato por sus amigos, comprendiendo que no solo a ella debía darle una explicación, ya que se había hecho de luz pública que tenía una hija, suponía que a ellos también debía explicarles algunas cosas.

–No se esperaban que tuviera una hija – sonrió Len, aunque después se pregunto el por qué lo había dicho así.

–¿Por qué nunca la habíamos visto? – hablo Kaito, alzando una ceja –. ¿Es alguna clase de súper estrella que debe estar escondida?

–Pues si continua con lo de la banda, créeme que si – pensó Gakupo, al momento que sentía que se desviaban del tema principal –. ¿De dónde salió de tu hija?

–¿De dónde crees? – frunció el ceño, señalando la parte baja de su cuerpo.

–Hasta hace unos minutos creíamos que eras virgen – Len rodo los ojos, de eso hace mucho –. ¿Daisuke, tú no sabes nada?

–¡Por que debería saber algo! – grito, nervioso –. ¡Yo no sé todo sobre Len!

Eso no logro convencer a nadie, Daisuke era malo mintiendo, pero Len en especial había notado que tal vez él si sabía algo, pero no se lo preguntaría estando frente a los demás, podría llegar a sufrir un colapso nervioso, eso ya le había pasado una vez.

El rubio suspiro, sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio, pasando por alto las preguntas que de nuevo sus amigos estaban haciendo de su hija.

–Basta, no quiero habar más de ella – exigió, molesto.

Y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, el problema es que así como ella no sabía nada de él, él no sabía nada de ella.


	3. Un pasado que afecta mi presente

**Límite entre padre e hija**

**Cap. 3 Un recuerdo que afecta mi presente**

Suspiro levemente, al momento que el clásico sonido del aquel artefacto le advirtió que las palomitas ya estaban listas, les saco cuidadosamente, colocándoles en un tazón y tomando las dos bebidas que necesitaría. Por un segundo olvido la razón por la cual se había aventurado a vivir una noche de películas con su hija, también en que instante le prometió que hablarían más e internamente se coloco el reto de ser mejor padre, el padre que ella no había podido tener.

Entro en la sala, en la cual el titulo de una película ya se encontraba en la pantalla del televisor, las luces apagadas, las cortinas cerradas y a Rin sentada en el sofá, esperándole con una amplia sonrisa, una que juro iluminaba más que la pantalla, la cual le lleno de un sentimiento incierto, pero sabía que hasta cierto punto le había gustado, le pareció agradable verle sonreír de esa manera. Se sentó a su lado, colocando el tazón con palomitas en la mitad, pasándole una de las bebidas, y rogando paciencia a cualquier entidad divina al ver la película dar comienzo.

Len considero hasta su existencia, algo dramática, y vacía. Miro de reojo a la chica, tal vez ella estaba ahí para completar ese pequeño hueco en el corazón que había cargado por más de quince años.

–¿Rin, como van las cosas con la banda? – cuestionó levemente, algo nervioso de comenzar con la conversación.

–Por un lado, me alegra tener amigas – esta sonrió, pero después le borro –. Aun no he sido capaz de confesarles que soy inglesa

–Creo que llegara el momento

–¿Como estas en el trabajo? – Len entreabrió los labios, pero fue callado por la chica –. Olvídale, se que perfecto

–Podría decirse

Desvió su mirada hacia la película, respirando profundamente, rogando para que otra idea para una conversación decente apareciera en su cabeza, algo que le sirviera para pasar el tiempo, o por lo menos para que esa niña le dejara de molestar en lo que quedaba por lo menos de ese mes. Por un lado, se había convencido de tratarle mejor, después de dejarle sola sus primeras semanas, se sentía culpable, admitía que su plan original fue ser siempre antipático con ella, pero si deseaba ser el padre ideal debía considerar todas sus acciones, lo cual eso le resultaba ser un problema, porque había encontrado que esa chica realmente llamaba su atención, pero por el otro lado él no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo, había aprendido a dejar en un extremo sus sentimientos, tal vez por eso su vida se había vuelto así de aburrida.

–Len, tengo una pregunta para ti – dijo la chica, nerviosa, lo cual lo noto él.

–Seguro, ¿Qué me preguntaras?

–Mi madre no me dice mucho de ti, sin embargo, ella siempre parece feliz cuando te menciona – Rin sonrió, pero para Len, no se veía feliz –. ¿Por qué se separaron?

Esa fue una pregunta que de verdad no creyó que aparecería tan rápido, de hecho, pensó que aparecería después del tercer o cuarto mes, pero entendió el hecho de que quisiera saberlo, tenía el derecho a conocer cuál fue el problema entre él y la chica que fue su novia, y algo sorprendido por la decisión que demostró al preguntarlo de esa manera, los nervios que sintió al comienzo del mes había vuelto tan rápido como creyó se habían ido. Suspiro profundamente, comenzando a considerar todas y cada una de las cosas que hizo en su adolescencia, las que pudieron influenciar en la decisión de separarse, de que su hija estuviera con o sin él, de poder verla, hablar, jugar, quererla, todas aquellas cosas que hace un padre, aunque se estuvieran separados, pero se dio cuenta que él no tuvo nada que ver con eso, si tanto él como su novia, si tanto él como su hija se habían separado, fue culpa entera de la que fue su novia, en cierta forma, él no tuvo la culpa, y hasta que algo le hiciera cambiar de decisión, él siempre tendría en su mente que nada fue su culpa.

–Fue una decisión de ambos, no tienes de que preocuparte

Le dijo, sonriendo, pasando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de la chica. En cierto modo, tampoco quería echarle la culpa completa a su madre, debía admitir que había criado a la perfección a esa rubia, era amable, bondadosa, un poco despistada, pero sincera, algo que probablemente él no hubiera sido capaz de hacer. En un escenario hipotético, según Len, su hija habría pasado por muchos problemas, porque él solo estaba con sus amigos, Rin hubiera carecido de una figura femenina que le ayudara a guiarse por ese camino. Lo cual, lo llevo a tener otro pensamiento.

–¿Rin, tu madre se caso? – preguntó casi sin pensarlo.

–No en realidad – la chica sonrió, llevando una gran cantidad de palomitas a su boca –. Pero he notado que hay un hombre que le habla mucho, sabes a lo que me refiero

–Ah... – Len no sabía si aquello era bueno, o por el contrario malo.

–Por lo que veo tú no estás casado – aun recordaba la escena de guerra cuando entro a la casa por primera vez –. ¿Saliste con alguien?

–No tengo tiempo para eso – le mintió, en todo ese tiempo había tenido, si no mal recordaba, dos novias.

–Que raros son mis padres

En eso concordaba Len con su hija, ellos dos formaban una pareja extraña desde la adolescencia, si empezaba por el hecho de que la madre de Rin era incluso mayor que él, por un par de años. El hombre alzo una ceja, parando el trayecto de una palomita hacia su boca, ¿Qué pensaba cuando se había metido con ella?

–¿Tú tienes novio? – sonrió, al momento que la chica se sonrojaba.

–Claro que no, el chico que me gustaba me rechazo

–Era un idiota, con el físico que tienes a cualquiera le gustarías

–¿Lo dices por qué me parezco a ti?

–¿Que otra razón tendría para decirlo?

La chica le golpeo, sin embargo, le había causado gracia el comentario, porque en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y en su corazón, ella siempre deseo llevar algo de su padre, algo que cada vez que mirara al rostro de su madre pudiera diferenciar de ella y decir con orgullo que aquella pequeña pero significante diferencia para ella era lo que amaba pues era de su padre, pero cada vez que miraba los ojos claros de su madre, su cabello largo y castaño, agradecía que su físico no se pareciera al de ella, no porque le pareciera poco atractiva, sino porque era más que suficiente tener ese pequeño deseo convertido en algo tan preciado como su apariencia física.

Len se levanto del asiento, llevando todo lo que habían usado en su noche de películas, dejando todo ahí y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la sala, aunque su hija había hecho milagros en él haciéndole considerar su existencia, seguía siendo el mismo desordenado de siempre. Rin se levanto del sofá, apagando el televisor y dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal, viendo unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer sobre estas, al parecer llovería esa noche, cerro el par de cortinas y se dirigió hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, viendo la hora en el reloj, casi media noche, y aunque no debía hacer nada interesante al día siguiente, dormir parecía la mejor opción.

–Oye, me dejaste hablando solo en la cocina – se quejo Len, abriendo la puerta.

–Ah, no lo note – dijo la chica, buscando entre su maleta su pijama.

–¿Aun guardas todo en la maleta de viaje? Tienes un armario ahí, por si no lo notaste

–Mañana lo organizare

–No puedo creerlo – sonrió Len por lo bajo, llamando la atención de su hija –. También eres un poco desordenada

–¡No es cierto, aun no me acostumbro a estar aquí! – se sonrojo esta, algo molesta –. ¿Trabajaras mañana?

–Por supuesto, ¿Querías hacer algo?

–No lo sé aun, pero deberías ir a dormir

Rodo los ojos al ver que Rin tenia razón, se acerco a ella, y le dio un leve beso en su frente, después de revolverle un poco el cabello y cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la chica, para ir a la suya propia.

En tan poco tiempo, esa niña había hecho desarrollar en si un instinto paternal, lo cual odiaba parcialmente, pues no recordaba la última vez en la que se preocupo por alguien de esa manera, pero era diferente, no eran las típicas preocupaciones del trabajo, era completamente nuevo para él, algo que no llegaba a comprender, y le molestaba.

No queriendo pensar más en ello, entro a su habitación, sacando unas bermudas de su armario y tirando hacia una canasta de la esquina la ropa que estaba utilizando, cambiándolas por sus bermudas que hacían de pijama, se acerco a la ventana para cerrarle, pues había comenzado a llover más fuerte y toda la ciudad se veía sumergida en una infinita nube gris y un manto de agua cayendo del cielo, apago la luz de la habitación, tirándose en su cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con una cobija y cerrando sus ojos, esperando a el siguiente día trajera mejores cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un golpe sordo se escucho por el lugar, al momento que se arrodillaba para recoger un pequeño chocolate de envoltorio azul brillante, sus favoritos y el último que quedaba. Agradecía haber ido a comprarle antes de ir a reunirse con su amigo, para comer algo entre los dos.

Comenzó a caminar, guardando algunas monedas en su bolsillo, chocando con una chica más alta que él, quien se disculpo en seguida sin siquiera mirarle, siguiendo su camino hacia la máquina expendedora, esperando por encontrar algo que le gustara, pero al ver que no lo encontraba, gruño un poco.

–No pensé que se acabarían tan rápido – se quejo la chica en voz baja.

–¿Que buscabas? – se escucho una voz detrás de ella.

Al parecer su incomodidad no paso desapercibida para el chico con quien se había golpeado hace un momento, pues se había acercado a ella otra vez, interesado en el por qué su molestia era tan notoria para quien le viera.

–Solo quería algo que no está, eso es todo – alzo los hombros, dispuesta a marcharse.

Lo que no se espero fue ser detenida por el chico, quien le tomo de una mano, buscando algo en el blazer de la institución. Al sacar el pequeño chocolate que la chica buscaba desde un principio, se le ilumino la mirada, y más aun cuando este se lo puso delicadamente entre sus manos, levemente sonrojado.

–Supongo que era este – dijo en un susurro, al ver que la chica le sonreía.

–Gracias, pero es tuyo

–No, no te preocupes, te lo quiero dar

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, suspirando por haber perdido en cierta forma su chocolate, después giro hacia un pasillo cercano, para ir a encontrarse con su único amigo, quien suponía ya debía encontrarse esperando por él, y conociendo que no era muy paciente, lo mejor era que se apresurara si no quería que se enojara.

–¡Espera, no me dijiste tu nombre! – alcanzo a escuchar a la chica.

–¡Len, soy de primer año!

–Ah, lo supuse – la chica movió un poco su cabello, incomoda –. ¡Mi nombre es...!

–¡Ya lo sé! – siguió su camino, volviendo a sonreír –. Annie

La chica alzo una ceja, pero al verle decir su nombre, se sintió aliviada, observando el chocolate entre sus manos, ladeando sus labios. El chico siguió caminando, preguntándose si haber perdido el chocolate se comparaba a haber tenido una agradable pero corta conversación con ella, pero al fi al de todo, valoraba más la conversación, porque desde unos meses atrás, deseaba que aquella chica le conociera, que al menos le tuviera presente.

–¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que tendría que ir a buscaste.

Apareció una cabellera gris entre sus pensamientos, con enojo en aquellos morados ojos, pero con diversión en su tono de voz, además de una sonrisa arrogante adornando en panorama, uno que probablemente se convertiría en un escenario en donde le molestarían, pero igual hablaría de la chica con él, como solía hacerlo todos los días.

–Vi a Annie, Daisuke – suspiro Len, alejando a su amigo.

–¿Por fin le confesaste tus sentimientos? – se burlo un poco, pues sabría que no sería así.

–Sabes que ella es de tercero, no le gustaría estar con alguien de primero.

–¿Como lo vas a saber si no lo intentas?

Hasta cierto punto su amigo tenía razón, pero no se quería imaginar, ni vivir un rechazo de la chica que le gustaba, sería demasiado difícil para él.

–Realmente me gustaría saber que mi amigo es tan fuerte como él dice

Hablo Daisuke, levantándose de donde estaba para empezar a caminar hacia su salón de clases, siendo seguido por Len. Al rubio le hubiera gustado que la fuerza que el decía poseer le serviría para confesar los sentimientos que tenia por la chica, pero el sabia que nunca le iba a corresponder, estaba muy alejado de llegar a transmitirle el amor que sentía, su falta de esperanza no le ayudaba para nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rayo ilumino su habitación por completo, seguido de aquel sonido característico de la tormentas, que le hizo despertar súbitamente, dándose cuenta que estaba agitado, además de sudando un poco por todo su pecho, apenas eran las tres de la mañana. Hace un tiempo no le sucedía, pero había vuelto a soñar algo que creyó en el olvido, había recordado a la chica que alguna vez le había importado tanto.

Giro su rostro hacia la puerta, asustándose al ver a la figura de Rin para en el umbral de esta, sosteniendo una almohada fuertemente contra si, temblando levemente, sin decir palabra alguna.

–¡Quieres matarme de un susto! – le regaño, sentándose en la cama –. ¿Qué haces ahí?

–Bueno... yo – la chica oculto su rostro al ver el cielo iluminarse de nuevo –. Tengo miedo de la tormenta

–¿No podías dormir por eso? – Len se levanto de la cama, casi desnudo –. ¡No vayas a mirar, espera un momento!

Le grito, con lo cual la chica asintió, aun con la almohada cubriendo su rostro. El chico corrió hacia el armario, y entre la oscuridad saco una camisa blanca, la cual se coloco torpemente, mirando de arriba hacia abajo su cuerpo, cerciorándose de estar más presentable para su hija, y al notar que era así se acerco a ella, tomando de las manos a la chica, alejando la almohada y mirándole fijamente.

–¿Que se supone que haga? – le dijo suavemente, tratando de calmarla.

–Mamá me deja dormir con ella, pero... – Len se sonrojo de solo imaginárselo.

–¿No hay otra cosa más sencilla? – la chica negó con su cabeza, temblando otra vez al ver que la tormenta empeoraba poco a poco.

El rubio suspiro, algo incomodo por tal cosa, pero después le guio hacia su cama, la cual por suerte era para dos personas. Volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda a la chica, la cual coloco la almohada entre los dos, pero entre esta y las cobijas sentía la mano de la chica, sujetándose fuertemente de su camisa, y su cabeza apoyada en su espalda, ya más calmada.

No lo considero en ese entonces, sentía que por primera vez había demostrado que podía esforzarse por ser el padre que Rin quería, no pensó que aquella simple acción, una que parecía simplemente para confortarle frente al temor que esta poseía por la tormenta podría llegar a significar algo más profundo, algo que le costaría entender y preguntarle la razón por la cual había llegado demasiado lejos.

Había olvidado cómo se sentía tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que dependiera de él como lo estaba haciendo ella, había olvidado lo que se sentía al ser de utilidad para alguien que le importaba, estar con una persona que le valorara, apreciara, le quisiera, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía dormir al lado de alguien a quien pudiera rodear con sus brazos, sentir su respiración, aquella presión en el pecho que acompañaba aquella infinidad de sentimientos.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía amar a alguien, aunque él aun no recordara lo bien que ese sentimiento significaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Primero que todo, quiero disculparme por dos cosas:**

**La principal, claro está que es por la tardanza en actualizar, sé que he estado desaparecida y de verdad me arrepiento, estuve escribiendo otra historia, que si bien me ha gustado, no la cambiaría ni remotamente con escribir historias de estos dos, por eso apenas le termine, me prometí a mi misma solo dedicarme a esta historia, tengo mucho por escribir y sé que algunos lectores han estado esperando por esta historia. No se preocupen, esto será a lo único que me dedique, por lo menos hasta el 2015 que es donde comenzare mi típica historia anual y ustedes ya saben de eso.**

**La segunda, revisando los dos capítulos que tenia, note que en el anterior me faltaron las notas de autor y aquí las tienen: "Rin tiene nuevas amigas, demasiado fácil si me lo preguntan, pero necesitaba agregar personas a la historia y no podía dejar a la pobre encerrada en la casa de Len todos los capítulos, ya veremos con le va con la banda. Por otro lado, al parecer a Len ni le importaba que hubiera sido de su hija todo ese tiempo, se podía ver porque ni siquiera sus amigos tenían conocimiento de la existencia de Rin. Otra cosa, algunos ya sabrán quien es Daisuke, pero para los que no, es un personaje que yo invente hace algunos años y tengo la costumbre de utilizarlo siempre para ser el chico que sale herido o por el contrario toma un papel importante en la historia, en mi perfil al final hay una pequeña descripción de él. ¿No les parece que actuo un poco raro? ¿Sera que tiene algo que ver con Len?"**

**Eso es lo que debí haber escrito en el capitulo pasado, pero con este nuevo, seguramente muchas de las respuestas se han revelado, aunque no completamente, aun falta mucho para que estos dos si quiera consideren que podrían llegar a sentir algo el uno por el otro, puesto que primero Len debe solucionar algunas cosas de su pasado que no le dejan avanzar tanto como él quisiera.**

**¡Por cierto! ¿Tienen Tumblr? En mi perfil esta el mío, posteare cosas relacionadas con las historias que escribo, así que solo dale seguir y ahí nos vemos**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, adiós!**


	4. Aprendiendo a ser cálido

**Límite entre padre e hija**

**Cap. 4 Aprendiendo a ser cálido**

–¡Eres odioso!

Giro su rostro, al escuchar el característico tono chillón de una persona a la que ansiaba conocer mejor, pero que cuando lo utilizaba no le era del todo desagradable, le pareció hasta curioso encontrarse con ella, y que le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra le lleno levemente de un sentimiento de felicidad, pero también le hacía preguntarse el porqué lo decía con el ceño fruncido y con sus manos en su cintura, como si le recriminara el que hubiera hecho algo malo, cuando la verdad solo le había visto de lejos y hablado con ella una escaza vez para regalarle un chocolate que claramente él quería pero no obtuvo al final. Miro de reojo a su amigo, quien alzo los hombros en señal de no entender nada, sin embargo le sonrió, empujándole sin cuidado hacia la chica, quedando frente a ella.

No supo si su amigo lo había hecho para molestarle, o por el contrario, quería que por primera vez en su vida se esforzara para hablarle a la chica que le gustaba, pues una oportunidad como esa no se presentaba todos los días.

–¿Que hice Annie? – preguntó, pero se relajo al verle sonreír.

–Solo quería llamar tu atención – y vaya forma en la que lo hizo, pensó Len –. ¿Sabes que los de tercero están haciendo una actividad con los de primero y segundo?

–Claro, para un evento deportivo

–¿Quisieras estar en mi equipo?

–¡Seguro, ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo!

Se sonrojo al considerar sus palabras, haciendo notar lo mucho que anhelaba acercarse más a ella, y lo que menos quería en el mundo era que tuviera conocimiento de su enamoramiento mucho antes de considerar confesarlo, a una chica que no conocía nada de él y era mayor, para Len nada era peor que eso. Suspiro, aclarando su garganta, pero la chica ya no le estaba mirando a él, su mirada se dirigía por encima de su hombro.

–¿Y tú, eres amigo de Len? – decía Annie, caminando por el costado del rubio.

–Si, Daisuke – le sonrió, alzando una ceja –. Y tu una persona importante para Len

–¿Ah, sí? – a la chica le causo gracia ver como casi matan a Daisuke con una mirada –. ¿También quieres formar parte de mi equipo? Necesito a dos de primero

–Si Len no me mata, con mucho gusto podría ayudarte

Eran demasiadas las esperanzas que Daisuke estaba poniendo en sus palabras, pues aunque Len le estaba sonriendo, por dentro deseaba matarle por su imprudencia, por sus ganas de hacerle sentir peor de lo que en ese momento pasaba, en cuanto Annie desapareciera de su mirada tiraría a su amigo por la primer ventana que encontrara.

–Vamos, ¿Que es lo peor que puede suceder?

Le susurro el de cabello gris a Len, cuando vio a Annie alejándose por el pasillo. En cierto modo, su amigo tenia razón, no podía pasarle nada malo, podría incluso aprovechar estar con ella para que le conociera, y con algo de suerte que surgiera algo entre los dos.

–Annie seria linda como tu pareja – decía Daisuke, palmeando la espalda del rubio –. Su acento inglés la diferencia de otras chicas

–¿Inglés? – alzo una ceja, pues aquello no lo sabía. Aunque si lo consideraba, Annie era un nombre extraño para un japonés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Len, despierta idiota!

Fue el grito que escucho antes de que un vaso de agua fría callera sobre él, haciendo que se levantara súbitamente, apartando el poco sueño que había conservado a través de ese día. Movió su cabello, el cual estaba completamente mojado, con agua aun cayendo de este y por su rostro, para después ver a Daisuke con un vaso azul entre sus manos, riendo ante su exagerada reacción. Aquello era una venganza por todos los años de despertarle a él de la misma forma, a veces otras formas más ingeniosas debía admitir, pero Daisuke no tuvo una mejor idea para levantarle, no sabía en qué momento despertaría, por lo que actuó impulsivamente, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Kaito abrió la puerta de cristal, leyendo algunos papeles para una reunión que tendría en unos minutos, frunciendo el ceño al sentir como le empujaban por el pecho, para después ver a Len corriendo detrás de Daisuke por toda la oficina, tirando todo aquello que estuviera en su camino, con un portafolios esperando al momento perfecto para lanzarlo y volarle la cabeza. Miro a Gakupo, quien estaba haciendo cualquier cosa en su notebook, sin cuidado alguno acerca de lo que estaban haciendo esos dos, pues al parecer, las peleas de ellos solían ser el ambiente de todos los días.

–¿Que está pasando? – casi regaño, tomando a Daisuke por uno de sus brazos al pasar por su lado.

–Molesto a Len un poquito – susurró, al ver al rubio alzar su brazo con el portafolios.

–¡Soy el único que tiene derecho a molestarles! – gritó Len, lanzando el portafolios, con tan mala puntería que fue a darle a Gakupo en la cabeza.

–¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Daisuke a Len, pues este nunca fallaba cuando decidía golpearle con cualquier cosa.

–¿No deberías preguntarle eso a Gakupo? – decía Kaito, algo confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

–No realmente – rodó los ojos Daisuke, para después hablarle en voz baja –. ¿Tiene que ver con tu hija?

–No puede ser por eso, tal vez otra cosa

–Suelo tener razón, ¿Estás seguro?

–A decir verdad...

–¡Vale, esta vez no me interese en su pelea! – gritó Gakupo, tirando el portafolio, golpeando a Daisuke y tirándole al suelo.

El de cabello gris solo pudo quejarse ante el dolor, algo desilusionado pues siempre salía herido en las peleas. Len por su lado le dejo ahí tirado, saliendo de la oficina, para secar su cabello que le empezaba a molestar de esa forma.

Entro al baño, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo, que utilizo para secar su cabello, parte de su rostro y cuello, al menos agradecía que su ropa no hubiera resultado mojada en el proceso. Después, solo se observo en el espejo, decepcionado al ver que su flequillo caía por todo su rostro, y enojado porque todo el esfuerzo que había hecho esa mañana por arreglarle con gel hacia atrás, como hacia todos los días había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Le tiro hacia atrás con una mano, saliendo del baño, aun preocupado por como luciría en la reunión de importancia, pero casi sin proponérselo se relajo, lanzando un suspiro al ver a su hija, algo perdida caminando por un pasillo, pues al parecer aun no lograba reconocer del todo el lugar, de hecho, estaba seguro que apenas recordaría el numero de piso donde quedaba su oficina.

Inconscientemente sonrió en su lugar, recordando que Rin tenía cierto parecido con su madre en ese aspecto, era demasiado distraída, llegando al límite de inocente, y no sabía el por qué le había agradado tener esa clase de recuerdos, pues a pesar de todo lo que vivió después no podía negar el hecho de que fue feliz en aquel entonces, y aunque se tuviera engañado a sí mismo al creer que odiaba la presencia de su hija ahí, después de casi dos semanas se había terminado acostumbrado.

Pero eso no se lo diría a sus amigos, ni a ella, muchos menos terminaría aceptándolo.

–¿Len, también tienes flequillo como yo? – susurró Rin a su lado, sonriéndole.

–No me molestes – gruño este, volviendo a tirarse el cabello hacia atrás –. Ve a jugar con las demás chicas

–Dijeron que tenía que venir aquí, iríamos a molestarles

–Ah, respecto a… – paro un momento, al ver con detalle el cabello de Rin, observando como esta se recogía su flequillo con un par de hebillas –. ¿Podrías prestarme una de esas?

–¿Por qué? – sin responder Len la tomo de la cabeza, quitándole una.

–Cuando era joven no me importaba tener flequillo – se quejo este, sujetándole con la hebilla –. Pero ahora, soy adulto, no puedo llevarlo a la ligera

–Como digas – suspiro esta, llevando una de sus manos a su cuello –. Me preguntaba si…

–¿Qué quieres pedirme ahora? – Len rodo los ojos, al ver que la conversación se estaba alargando.

Rin respiro profundamente, entreabriendo los labios, nerviosa a ver que su padre no estaba de buen humor como para hablarle en ese momento, aun no entendía cuando debía o no hablarle, pero estaba comenzando a intuir que no le gustaba que se relacionara mucho con él en el trabajo. Y cuando por fin tuvo el valor de comentarle aquello que con mucho esfuerzo y casi que por obligación deseaba darle a conocer, se escucho un grito proveniente del ascensor, donde estaban los amigos de su padre, esperándole para ir a una reunión.

La chica apenas pudo despedirse de Len, pues con una leve e incoherente excusa de despidió de ella, para después desaparecer por el ascensor.

–¿Pudiste hablar con él? – aparecieron sus amigas, las cuales estaban escondidas detrás de una puerta.

–No, estaba ocupado – le resto importancia, pero en realidad estaba desilusionada de no haberlo hecho.

–¿Crees que tu padre se enoje si vamos a la inauguración sin su permiso? – decía Miku, preocupada por la respuesta de su amiga.

–Pero es lo que ustedes querían desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo Rin –. Iremos, no hay problema

–¿Estás segura? – esta vez, fue Luka quien decidió persuadirla –. Conocemos a tu padre desde hace algunos años, y no nos parece el tipo de persona que deje pasar estas cosas por alto

–Len no se enojara, después le puedo llamar – empezó a caminar empujando a sus amigas hacia el ascensor –. Falta poco tiempo para la inauguración y nosotras seremos el acto principal, ¡Tenemos que ir como sea!

Al ver que la rubia parecía más relajada que el resto, decidieron que por esa vez le dejarían tener la razón, después de todo, si Rin era su hija, nadie mejor que ella le conocería, o bueno, eso era lo que suponían todas. Al subir al estudio donde practicaban, pudieron ver a varias personas organizando sus instrumentos y sacándoles de ahí, para llevarles al restaurante donde seria la inauguración, su primera vez como banda.

–Esto saldrá horrible – se quejo Rin por lo bajo, pues no creía que hubieran ensayado lo suficiente.

–Es probable – le sonrió Gumi a su lado, viendo a Miku más emocionado de lo normal y a Luka tratando de calmarla –. ¿Pero no crees que así comience todo?

–Sí, todo comienza así – suspiro, pero alzo una ceja al ver a Gumi dudar algo.

–Noté que llamas a tu padre por su nombre – se escucho una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de Rin –. ¿Es tan poca la relación que tienen?

–Yo no lo diría de esa manera… – la rubia pareció pensarlo por largo rato –. Tal vez, aun no se acostumbra, y no me gustaría llamarle papá si me lo negaría después

–Len siempre me pareció algo estricto consigo mismo, creo que hallaras la forma en que eso cambie

Rin solo asintió, ladeando una sonrisa. En los últimos días había estado pensándolo, y aunque su padre demostró un pequeño cambio en su actitud, aun estaban presentes esos momentos en que le era totalmente indiferente e incluso de manera fría le dejaba de lado sacando cualquier excusa.

Tal vez por ese tipo de cosas era que ella había decidido que no le molestaría más de lo necesario, aunque sintiera que ese no fue el verdadero motivo de su visita, porque ella quería estar con Len como nunca antes pudo estarlo, pero ella no le podía obligar, y eso era lo que le hacía sentir mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro de reojo a su amigo, sin embargo parecía calmado, la forma en que movía el asiento lentamente, como se sentaba y además comenzaba a leer unos papeles de manera despreocupada lo decía todo, tal vez había sido su imaginación ver que Len por un momento se había precipitado a actuar diferente al ver a su hija, pero tampoco pudo dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que ahora sostenía su cabello con una hebilla, signo de que a pesar de todo no le desagradaba la presencia de su Rin en su vida. Len no era de demostrar muchos sentimientos, el paso de los años le enseñó que ese rubio podía llegar a ser susceptible con los cambios a su alrededor, y que si estos solían ser muy bruscos, podía llegar a escapar de estos como un cobarde. Daisuke lo considero todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, y después de algunos minutos por primera vez en su vida acepto que logro algo por el bien de su amigo, había incluido en su vida la preciada figura de su hija, que si bien nunca le expreso que la necesitara, se había dado cuenta de que la quería.

–¿Donde está el contrato de diez páginas? – giró Len hacia sus demás compañeros.

–Le tiene Kaito – informo Gakupo, para después revisarle con el de cabello azul.

–Necesito hablar algo contigo – le susurro Daisuke al rubio.

–¿Puede esperar? – suspiro este, al ver que la reunión estaba por empezar.

–Es sobre tu hija – eso llamo la atención del rubio –. Y... la madre de esta.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle la razón por la cual decidió sacar a ellas dos en un tema de conversación, pero cuando se auto–convenció de que deseaba saber la respuesta de esta resonó por todo el lugar la voz del dueño de la compañía dando comienzo a la reunión. Daisuke alzo los hombros, en señal de que cuando fuera mejor momento le hablaría de ello, sin embargo no noto la incomodidad que había dejado en Len, que poca atención ahora le prestaba a la reunión, cualquier circunstancia relacionada a este paso a segundo plano con las pocas palabras que su amigo le dijo. Abrió el portafolio que anteriormente había volado por toda su oficina, golpeando en varias ocasiones a cada uno de sus compañeros, pasando las hojas sin cuidado alguno, tratando de observar todas las palabras que se encontraban escritas, ciertos gráficos y conclusiones de venta, pero nada de esto pudo hacerle olvidar la conversación que necesitaba tener con Daisuke.

Curioso, pensó Len, puesto que él siempre que requería una distracción recurría a su trabajo, le hacía olvidarse parcialmente de las cosas o incluso hacerle olvidarlas por completo, pero esta vez fue diferente, por más que intento nada le fue posible, era como si su cerebro se hubiera predispuesto a bloquearse cada vez que Annie o Rin eran el eje principal de alguna conversación, lo cual considerablemente le molestaba.

Acerco más su silla hacia donde se encontraba Daisuke, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa, cubriéndose la boca con su mano y aclarando la garganta, solo para llamar la atención del chico, quien le miro algo asustado, al sentir demasiado cerca de si a Len.

–No aguanto más – susurro Len, alzando una ceja al ver que Daisuke se sonrojaba –. ¿Qué idioteces estas pensando?

–En nada – negó varias veces, mientras esperaba volver a su color normal –. ¿Qué paso?

–¿Cómo preguntas eso? Dime qué pasa con Rin

–Tal vez me mates por esto – suspiro, esperando la humillación pública que vendría tras su revelación –. La razón por la cual tu hija esta aquí es porque Annie me llamo una semana antes y discutió conmigo la posibilidad de que Rin viniera a visitarte

–¿¡Qué!? – se levanto Len de su asiento, al momento que Daisuke intentaba retroceder un poco.

Frunció el ceño, dispuesto a tirarse sobre él para iniciar una pelea, pero después se relajo, más que todo por las miradas que le lanzaban todos los presentes y en especial la mirada de terror que en ese momento le dedicaba el dueño de la compañía. Carraspeo un poco, retomando su compostura, y organizando su corbata, tomando una postura profesional, esperando al futuro regaño que recibiría por su imprudencia al hablar durante la reunión.

–¿Algo que quieras aportar Len? – la voz fría de su jefe solo le hizo asustarse más.

–Uh... estaba pensando – paseo su mirada por el salón, encontrando algo de qué hablar –. Respecto a esta banda que queremos promocionar, creo que un pequeño concierto al aire libre sería perfecto, no es costoso, es una gran oportunidad dado que las instituciones están de vacaciones y hace buen clima

–¿Daisuke, ibas a robarte la idea de Len? – el de cabello gris apenas pudo entender lo que le estaban preguntando –. ¡Es buena! Que el equipo de publicistas le haga una proyección para el próximo mes, gracias por el aporte

–Seguro, no hay problema – sonrió victorioso al ver los celos que los demás profesaban.

–Por ahora es todo, pueden irse temprano, tengo que ir a una inauguración

Todas las personas asintieron mientras se levantaban de sus asientos. El rubio por su parte tomo a Daisuke por uno de sus brazos, jalándole de manera fuerte, haciendo que varios de los papeles que tenía en su portafolio cayeran esparcidos por el suelo, con lo cual Kaito y Gakupo entendieron que el grito del rubio no fue porque Daisuke le robara la idea ni mucho menos porque estuviera prestando atención a la reunión. Pero Len no podía esperar más, estaba en una delgada línea entre la cordura y perderla, y si no quería carecer de esta tenía que aclarar las palabras dichas por el de cabello gris ya.

–Explícate ahora mismo – le demando Len, una vez estuvieron escondidos detrás de un par de plantas.

–¿Que debería explicar? – sonrió nervioso, lo cual a Len no le causo gracia.

–¡Déjate de bromas y dime que te dijo Annie!

–Solo quería saber si serias apto para pasar con Rin un mes – Daisuke sintió como le faltaba el aire con el agarre forzoso que Len mantenía en su corbata –. Puede que le diera la idea de pasar un poco más, pero le convencí diciendo que todo estaría bien y que a mi parecer siempre has sido una persona responsable

–Eres un idiota. ¿Sabes todos los problemas que hubiera evadido? ¡Ella no estuviera aquí, realmente no me hace falta!

–Eso dices ahora, pero... – respiro fuerte, sintiendo como en cualquier momento moriría ahogado –. Desde que llego estas más relajado

–No, no lo estoy, tengo más preocupaciones que antes – le soltó, al ver que estaba exagerando con su reacción –. Debiste hablar conmigo sobre esto

–¿Para qué hacerlo? De inmediato hubieras negado la presencia de tu hija

–Tengo mis razones, y me sorprende que tú siendo mi mejor amigo, quien sabe por todo lo que he pasado, no lo consideraras de la mejor manera

–¿No querías conocer a tu hija? – Len desvió su mirada, indeciso sobre esa pregunta –. Entonces piénsalo, de todos modos ya paso, esta aquí, no puedes cambiarlo

El rubio gruño un poco, preguntándose si de verdad el saber que el hecho de que su hija estuviera pasando ese tiempo con él fue básicamente por la decisión de Daisuke, no por su iniciativa, ni siquiera por el deseo de saber que había pasado durante tanto tiempo. Ladeo su cabeza un poco, frunciendo el ceño al instante en que se alejaba de ese lugar, no más calmado debía admitir, pero si más acomplejado, hasta el punto de llegar a creer que se había enojado, que lo que sentía también rayaba en la ofensa, pero podría decir que en definitiva se sentía herido, no porque pensara que las acciones de Daisuke representaran una traición, sino más bien porque fue otra persona quien tomo la decisión de ver a su hija y no él.

Entonces, Len reflexionó que tan fuerte era su voluntad, si de verdad quería ser un mejor ejemplo para su hija, si su convicción y todo lo que creyó hacer desde que Rin estaba ahí fuera lo mejor. El había decidido ser un buen padre, pero no comprendía si lo hacían bien, o por el contrario era pésimo en eso, él solo imagina que todos sus actos eran los esperados por ella, en otras palabras, él solo quería ser la persona perfecta para ella.

–¿Oye... iras a...?

–Ahora no quiero hablar contigo – suspiro Len, dándole la espalda –. Iré a mi casa

Daisuke solo asintió, deduciendo que su amigo tendría mucho en que pensar. Pero el de cabello gris no era estúpido, él no soltaría la noticia de que había hablado con Annie por gusto o simple capricho, se presento la oportunidad de que Len arreglara su pasado, y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, él quería que el dolor retenido por tantos años saliera de si, así fuera en forma de recuerdos dolorosos.

Daisuke solo deseaba que su amigo pudiera avanzar y empezar una nueva etapa de su vida, solo eso deseaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–¡Ah, qué hermoso lugar! – sonrió Miku, desviando su mirada a todo aquello que observaba.

–Debo admitir que tu padre te dio una gran oportunidad – Luka hablo, apenas sintiendo la presión de la situación.

–Inauguración de su segunda discográfica – sonrió Rin, más calmada –. Tenemos que hacerlo perfecto

–Ensayamos demasiado, es imposible que nos vaya a ir mal – hizo un gesto con las manos Gumi, restándole importancia.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la parte de atrás del primer piso, el cual estaba decorado varias luces, comida y demás presentaciones típicas en la apertura de alguna empresa, al fondo de este piso había un pequeño escenario, especialmente para ellas que serian la atracción principal.

Rin sonrió a ver ya organizados en el escenario sus instrumentos, y aunque ese no fuera su piano, el que le había prestado Gumi era prácticamente igual al suyo, además no se podía quejar, trabajaron muchos días sin descanso para poder cumplir las expectativas del padre de GUmi y poder ser la atracción principal de la noche, pues hasta rogaron, dado que su padre tenía otras ideas y otras bandas presentes antes que ellas.

Aun así, el padre de Gumi les dio la confianza suficiente para abrir la pequeña reunión. Con lo que no contaron ellas es que eran más invitados de lo que se habían imaginado, también habían varios amigos de sus padres, por lo que habían varios críticos les verían en su actuación, y después les darían a conocer su crítica, lo cual esperaban que no fuera tan estricto al ser su primera vez.

–¿Nerviosas por salir? – apareció Kaito, sonriéndole a las cuatro chicas.

–Por favor, será la mejor actuación de la noche – molestó Gakupo a su amigo.

–¡Ah, vinieron! – corrió Miku hacia Kaito, para abrazarle.

–¿Uh, y a ella que le pasa? – le susurro Rin a Gumi, la cual solamente sonrió ante la ignorancia de la chica.

–¿No lo habías notado? A Miku le gusta Kaito – susurro, impresionado a Rin.

–Pero no creo que tenga oportunidad alguna – ahora, la chica pasaba a tener cierto interés romántico en la situación.

–Eso no lo sabemos aun, es que, imagínatelos juntos – esta vez, susurro Luka.

–Eh… – Rin ladeo su cabeza, como si así fuera a tener un mejor ángulo de imagen –. Se ve algo perturbador, pero hacen buena pareja

Las dos chicas le miraron, dándole a entender a Rin que era la primera vez que se tomaban la molestia de verlo de esa manera. A su parecer, no entendía muy bien el por qué ellas siempre iban a molestar al grupo de amigos de su padre, pero intuía que debía ser un razón especifica, puesto que eran demasiadas las personas que trabajaban en ese lugar para molestar a las mismas cuatro de siempre, ahora entendía que había un interés romántico en eso, lo cual no se lo esperaba.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de recapacitar más de la situación, un hombre les hizo ir a prepararse puesto que en unos minutos empezaría la inauguración. Kaito y Gakupo bajaron del escenario, no sin antes desearles buena suerte, con lo cual Rin se dirigió hacia su lugar en el escenario, angustiada pues no solía presentarse ante muchas personas. Lo había hecho antes, en su casa en Inglaterra, pero eso no le había preparado para una realidad diferente en Japón.

Entonces, Rin pareció recordar algo. Suspiro profundamente, alzando su mirada a la multitud de personas que habían acudido a la inauguración, buscando entre todos ellos la acostumbrada figura de su padre, esperando a verlo dándole apoyo desde lejos, escuchándole, pues era la primera vez que le vería tocando el piano, dado que nunca iba a ninguno de sus ensayos.

Pero fue mucho pedir, su padre no se encontraba ahí, y hasta cierto grado se lo hizo predecible, él nunca había mostrado interés alguno en lo que hacía, entonces, no le fue sorpresa no encontrarle, sin embargo, guardo la pequeña esperanza de que estaría entre el público, sonriéndole y con la mirada demostrándole que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero no era así, después de todo, ella tampoco había tenido el valor de decirle que le quería a su lado.

–Buenas noches, gracias por asistir a la inauguración – se escucho la voz de Miku por el micrófono –. Es nuestra primera vez tocando, solo esperamos a que les guste

Y Miku le dedico una fugaz mirada a cada una, rozando las cuerdas de su guitarra con su púa, y con un leve suspiro comenzó la canción. Y entonces Rin lo entendió, Len no estaría ahí para apoyarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos de golpe al notar que ya eran más de las diez de la noche, había desperdiciado gran parte de lo que quedaba de su día acostado en su habitación, agotado no físicamente, sino mental por todo lo que paso. Se levanto de la cama, organizando un poco su ropa y saliendo de su habitación, asombrándose por el hecho de que su casa estaba sumergida en la total oscuridad, y recordó que eso no solía pasar desde que Rin estaba en su casa, hasta podría jurar que la factura de la luz llegaría más costosa ese mes, y los que siguieran de este. Camino hasta la cocina, viendo la mayoría de los platos y vasos sucios esparcidos por el mesón, no lo quería reconocer de inmediato, pero Rin era tan educada que no se quejaba cuando veía su desorden, ella con una despreocupada sonrisa decía que lo haría, que ordenaría todo, pues expresaba estar acostumbrada a las labores de la casa ayudando a su madre.

Entonces, pensó en ella, y de inmediato rememoro que la última vez que le vio y hablo fue en su oficina, se había sentido mal por responderle de manera indiferente, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación para disculparse, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver la habitación en oscuridad y sin señales de Rin. Y ahí, fue cuando Len experimento su primer sentimiento de paternidad, estaba preocupado, inquieto de saber que era tan tarde y su hija no estaba en ninguna parte de la casa. Llevo una de sus manos a su cabello, frunciendo el ceño al sentir la hebilla, quitándosela de inmediato y buscando su celular, llamando a su hija, sin embargo, todas las veces que lo intento siempre se iba a buzón de voz. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que era un ataque de ansiedad, por lo que sin pensarlo detenidamente salió de su departamento, corriendo por los pasillos y las escaleras, sin consideración alguna ante sus vecinos, bajando unos pisos, y deteniéndose frente a una puerta en específico.

Suspiro levemente, considerando si era la mejor idea invadir la propiedad de su mejor amigo, dadas las circunstancias que tuvieron ese día en la tarde, Len se consideraba un mezquino al ir y tratarle como si nada hubiera sucedido, Daisuke era muy tolerante con él, y esta vez, el rubio creía que no tenía el derecho a si quiera dirigirle la palabra, cuando claramente el de cabello gris solo había querido ayudarle, y él se lo recompenso utilizándole como el desquite de sus emociones. Daisuke era su mejor amigo, pero no por eso debía tratarle de esa manera.

Rodo los ojos, tocando un par de veces la puerta, cruzando sus brazos y desviando su mirada, a la espera de que su amigo apareciera, lo cual tardo un poco, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, casi prefirió no ir a molestar, no estaba preparado para tal escena.

–¡Oye, esto es un apartamento! – grito Len, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo y empujándole hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí –. ¡No puedes atender a las personas en ropa interior!

–Ya estaba durmiendo – se quejo este, observándose de arriba hacia abajo –. Estos bóxer me gustan

–¡Vives al lado del padre de Gumi!

–¿Viniste para decirme solo eso? – suspiro Daisuke, caminando hacia su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa –. Se supone que estas enojado conmigo

–Lo estoy – movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando en una buena excusa –. Aun así, tengo un problema

–Oh, eso es nuevo – escucho la voz de su amigo lejos de ahí –. ¿Qué te sucedió?

–¡No es como te lo imaginas, solo me dio curiosidad una cosa!

–Déjame adivinar – le corto Daisuke en su premeditada explicación – Quieres saber si es normal que tu hija no esté en casa

Len le iba a refutar, pero al ver que su amigo había dado justo en el punto de su confusión, se pregunto si él tendría algo que ver en la desaparición de Rin. Negó varias veces, contradiciéndose ese pensamiento, tal vez fue simple suposición y le había acertado, sin embargo, no logro comprobarlo, pues su amigo salió de su habitación, utilizando ropa como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir, incluso se había colocado un reloj en su muñeca, cuando claramente él odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Daisuke no dijo nada, solo hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, con lo cual el rubio acompaño sin cuestionarle. Ya no lo creía, estaba seguro de que su amigo sabía algo que él no, y la mejor forma de tener ese conocimiento era averiguarlo. Bajaron hasta la última planta del edificio, subieron al auto del de cabello gris y salieron de ahí, aun frente a la intriga de Len.

–¿A dónde vamos? – se aventuro a preguntar, recibiendo un quejido ante esto.

–Déjate sorprender – sonrió Daisuke, colocando su cabeza sobre el volante, cansado.

–La última vez que lo hice – frunció el ceño el rubio –. Termine una semana en el hospital

–¿Quien diría que eres tan malo para esquiar? – palmeo su espalda el de cabello gris.

Y lo que quedo del camino Len se dedico a suponer diferentes escenarios en los cuales su hija estuviera involucrada, pero al pensarlo detenidamente, pareciera que cualquier cosa que representara un bien o un mal para ella sería como una mentira, su hija era demasiado precavida, cuidadosa, no tendría que temer por descubrirle algún vicio o adicción escondido, pero también, ella profesaba ingenuidad, una que con facilidad estaría a la vista de cualquiera, y Rin en su inocencia no lo notaria por más claro que estuviera. En aquel momento, sintió su segundo deseo paternal, sintió temor, pues aunque se convertirá en paranoico o sobreprotector, él le exigiría a hija que no volviera a excluirle de sus planes, así fuera una estúpida salida a comprar cualquier chocolate, la angustia que sentía por saber donde estaba era nuevo para él, y aunque sus decisiones fueran exageradas, estaba dispuesto a escucharle detenidamente para no volver a pasar por lo mismo.

El auto se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, dándole a entender a Len que habían llegado a su destino, por lo que de manera rápida se bajo de este, abriendo las puerta de par en par, solo para ver entre el infinito grupo de personas a cuatro pequeñas chicas sobre un escenario, actuando de manera profesional, como si toda una vida ese momento hubiera esperado por ellas. Les vio detenidamente a cada una, llegando a la figura de su hija, estaba sonriente, y distinguía su característico brillo, aun cuando estuviera bajo un reflector de color azul, sus manos moviéndose ágilmente por todo el piano, llevando consigo un leve sonido acústico, uno que a sus oídos le pareció casi tan majestuoso como el de un profesional, su cuerpo moviéndose débilmente al compas de la canción, solo siendo opacado por su cabello, que entono a sus hombros descubiertos hacían de ella todo un retrato a la vista.

–¿Increíble, no crees? – apenas escucho la voz de Daisuke, apoyándose en la pared detrás de sí.

–No sabía que... podía tocar así el piano

–¿Nunca has ido a ninguno de sus ensayos? – el rubio negó pausadamente, girando hacia él para poder verle –. Ellas tienen mucho talento

–Creí que eso de la banda seria un juego para ellas

–Sabes, me pregunto – bajo su mirada, con desconcierto en su semblante –. Que tan en serio tomas a tu hija

–Yo ya te lo dije – se acerco Len a él, apoyándose en la pared a su lado –. Soy un pésimo padre

–Len tú me molestas – Daisuke entorno sus manos en su pecho –. ¿Alguna vez te he dejado caer solo? Ser padre no puede ser fácil, lo entiendo, pero eres pésimo no porque lo intentes y falles, es porque ni siquiera lo intentas

–Tú que vas a saber – rodo los ojos, pero no se espero que su amigo riera ante su reacción.

–Le eres indiferente, le respondes con frialdad, he notado que le dejas de lado, no te importa mucho que se diga – escucho un fuerte suspiro, uno que perfectamente sobrepaso a la música –. Si yo influí en la decisión de traerla, no fue para dejarte solo ante este reto, si sabes que yo te comprendo, deberías saber también que yo te ayudaría

–Entiende que no soy muy dado a confiar en los demás

–Y aun así, soy tu amigo desde hace mucho tiempo – casi le recrimino con un puchero –. Me alegra saber que al menos muestras preocupación hacia ella

–¿Me sirve de algo haberme preocupado?

–Más de lo que crees – Daisuke le miro de reojo, atento a que no fuera a perder el hilo de la conversación –. Rin no quiere al padre perfecto, ella solo quiere que no le trates tan mal, ser cálido con ella de vez en cuando no te va a matar

–Tal vez, me hacía falta tener esta conversación con alguien – Len reconoció, y entendió todo lo que le decía su amigo, tenia razón en sus palabras –. Aun así, sigo enojado contigo

–No me preocupo – Daisuke tomo con diversión la situación –. Por cierto, hace tiempo no usabas el flequillo, desde que estábamos en el colegio

–¡Cállate! - gruño este, olvidando por completo que tenia esparcido su cabello por todo su rostro.

–Pero si tú lo adorabas, a pesar de que parecías niña –Len gruño, tomando a Daisuke de la camisa, moviéndole en todas direcciones, tratando de matarle de esa manera.

–¡Ah, al final decidieron venir! – apareció Kaito, deteniéndose ante lo que hacia sus amigos.

–¿Están bien? – cuestiono Gakupo, alzando una ceja –. Supongo, así actúan siempre

–En realidad, estamos pelando – sonrió Daisuke, sabiendo con eso que por lo menos Len ya no estaba tan enojado con él.

Kaito y Gakupo se miraron entre sí, sin entender de todo cuando ellos dos peleaban o por el contrario, se estaban llevando bien. Los últimos acordes de la guitarra de Miku se escucharon por el lugar, para después, inundarse el lugar por los gritos y aplausos que las diferentes personas les dedicaban. Len solto a Daisuke por un momento, mirando al escenario, solo para observar como las cuatro chicas bajaban de este y subía una banda diferente a hacer su presentación.

Ahogo un pequeño gruñido, y de inmediato un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, se había perdido uno de los momentos más importantes de su hija en ese país, todo por el hecho de no saber cómo tratarle. Suspiro, rendido, dispuesto a irse de ese lugar, pero sus amigos le detuvieron, en especial Daisuke, quien no dejaría que Len se perdiera más de ese momento.

Nervioso, camino por todo el lugar, para llegar a un pequeño rincón, donde alcanzo a ver a su hija, hablando animadamente con las demás chicas, lo cual le alegro un poco, pues podía entender la importancia que su hija le daba a esa banda, lo cual le hizo sentir peor, aun no estaba listo para afrontar el sentimiento de felicidad que Rin con todo su ser profesaba con todo su ser.

–¡Hey, linda presentación! – felicito Daisuke, llamando la atención de la chicas.

–¡Lo sé, tenía mis dudas al comienzo, pero salió perfecto! – sonrió Miku, hablando sobre la presentación.

Rin también sonrió, pero después noto que su padre estaba ahí, un poco más atrás de los demás, aunque con su mirada baja. Y entonces, la chica sintió felicidad, porque a pesar de todo su padre si había ido a verla, el pensamiento que paso por su cabeza fue que tal vez ella no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa al buscarle.

–Rin recuerda – le susurro Gumi –. Forma una buena relación con tu padre

La chica asintió, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Gumi suspiro, mirando de reojo a Daisuke, quien paso una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo un poco.

–Que buena amiga eres – molesto un poco a la chica.

–Si claro. De todos modos, gracias por traer a Len

–Seguro, cualquier cosa por la hija de mi jefe – Gumi rodo los ojos, ahora sí, molesta por ese comentario.

–Len, pensé que no vendrías – hablo, con total emoción en su voz, abrazándole además.

–Bien, aquí estoy – a diferencia de su hija, Len se sentía mal, no merecía de esa manera el comportamiento de la chica –. Escucha, no te vayas a sentir mal, pero solo alcance a verte en la última canción.

–Eso no me importa, me viste, y eso es lo único que quería

Ese comentario solo sirvió para hacer sentir peor a Len, casi al borde de querer suicidarse por su negligencia ante su hija. Realmente él creía que no merecía a una persona tan buena como ella en su vida, pero entendía que ella está ahí para ayudarle a ser mejor persona.

–Se cálido con ella – Len alcanzo a ver a Daisuke, quien con ambas manos hacia un gesto de victoria.

–Rin, tocas demasiado bien el piano – sonrio Len, tomando a Rin por ambas manos –. ¿Tu madre te enseño?

–No, ella es mala para esas cosas – negó la chica, tomando mas fuerte el agarre de su padre –. Aprendí en unas vacaciones

–Que linda – Len suspiro, ya no podía actuar más de esa manera, era demasiado vergonzoso para él –. Siento mucho el tratarte tan mal

–Ah, no te preocupes – Rin bajo su mirada –. Yo entiendo que de la noche a la mañana no serás el mejor padre, ni yo la mejor hija

–Gracias – agradeció, al ver que ella entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía –. Sin embargo, podrías haberme dicho que tocarían hoy

–Cuando te lo iba a decir estabas de mal humor – se quejo la chica, alzando una ceja.

–Sí, perdón por eso también – sonrió Len, juntando su frente con la de ella –. Podrías ir a molestarme más seguido, así tal vez me acostumbre

Rin asintió levemente, ahogando un pequeño sollozo. No le importaba si su padre se había perdido todo su concierto, si le trataba con indiferencia y hasta le negara el estar con él la mayoría del tiempo, al final, ella lo único que quería era un padre, y aunque este tuviera infinitas fallas, el simple hecho de que intentara lo mejor para ella le bastaba, eso le hacia la persona más feliz del mundo.

–Iré, solo si tú vas de vez en cuando a verme ensayar

Len solo sonrió, como casi nunca solía hacer. Ser padre no era tan malo, podría terminar acostumbrándose, y aunque fuera el peor que hubiera existido, su única meta era ser la mejor persona para ella, tener a su hija ahí era una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado, y no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad de compartir su alegría con ella.

Len estaba dispuesto a cambiar, solo si así podría seguir viendo a su hija con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora:**

**Actualice lo más rápido que pude, como prometí, me dedique enteramente a esta historia, y para recompensarles, decidí hacerle caso a ustedes lectores e hice este capítulo más largo de lo normal, espero este recompense sus expectativas.**

**Pasando al capítulo: ¡Len sigue afrontando su pasado! Pero no se ilusionen, aun falta para que ese capítulo de su vida se cierre, y aun se vienen muchas cosas, entre esas podremos ver en los próximos capítulos una buena pelea que se vendrá, y no es exactamente entre Daisuke y Len. Oh, y hablando de eso, ¿Qué les parece la revelación de Daisuke? Y aun viene más por parte de él, pero todo a su tiempo.**

**Estuve pensando en algo para la historia y quiero una opinión de los lectores. Ya sabemos que el interés romántico en esta historia es principalmente el de Rin y Len, y haciendo este capítulo, hasta ahora vengo a contemplar la vida amorosa de los demás personajes, la cual siendo sincera la mantuve nula hasta este momento. Entonces, ¿Piensan ustedes que debería haber romance entre los demás personajes?**

**¡Siempre, gracias a todos por sus reviews, por ustedes es que continuo esta historia! Coméntenla a sus amigos, vecinos, enemigos, pasen la voz (?**

**¡Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, adiós!**


End file.
